Two Different Worlds
by ashybby
Summary: Cerise is the new girl at the highschool in Forks. She's not really that special, but when one of the most popular kids in the school starts talking to her, things start to change, because they're part of two different worlds. Rated T because of swearing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except Cerise and her family. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who I love for making the books.

The buzz of the alarm clock beside my bed was what woke me up. The stupid thing must have been set by my brother in the middle of the night, because it was only 7:15. Much too early for me to want to get up.

Sighing, I tried to stand up. With it being the morning, I failed miserably and fell back onto my butt before I was even fully standing. Mornings and me did not go together at all.  
While I tried to figure out a way to get up, I sighed and thought. Today was my first day as a senior, and my first day at a new school. No friends, no one to talk to, but the hope that I'll get new friends. The last new friends I'd ever got were some of my classmates back in freshman year. Now I had to make new friends in a school I'd never been to, and I was a senior. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy. Me being me, I wasn't good with friends. People didn't relate to me, I didn't relate to people. I liked books; books were my life, literally, books and music. People didn't mind music, but most people strayed away from me because my face was always crammed in one book or another. Today's book was Dracula, by Bram Stoker. It was actually a good book, and I wasn't one for stories about vampires and mythical creatures.

After I was one hundred percent sure I was awake enough to get stand up, I stood up. I could feel a fall coming one, so I grasped the headboard of my bed for support.

"Ungh…" I fell back down after a case of lightheadedness. Nope. Not awake enough to stand. I guess I'm glad Danny messed with my clock now.

Danny was my brother. He had turned fourteen several months ago, and was so psyched to start his freshman year I was going crazy. I'd been pretty psyched, too, but this made my psyched-ness look like nothing.

There was a knock at my stupid door. It was Danny, I knew that. It was Danny, and he wanted a ride to school in my new car. It wasn't much, just a light blue Sentra my cousin didn't want, so she gave it to me. The boy'd deluded himself into thinking I'd let him ride to school with me. Too bad for him, he was being driven by mom like I was when I was a freshman.

"No." I said before he had time to speak. "My car, and I say no little brothers in it."

"Please Ceri!" Damn that boy and his nickname he'd had for me since he was two.

"Bad. No Ceri." I told him, my voice quite serious. He'd called me Ceri since he started speaking. He was fourteen now, he could freaking call me Cerise. "You know I don't like that. You know my name, use it."

"Ceri!" He was so doing this on purpose now.

I was still afraid I'd fall back down if I tried to stand up, but I stood up anyways. To my relief, I didn't fall.

"Go away, Daniel." I said as I fumbled around until I reached my closet. I sighed as I pulled out my clothes for today, grabbed one of the towels hidden in the corner of my closet, and walked, my hair still messy, me still half asleep, to the bathroom so I could shower.

A shower was good. It made me clean, and my strawberry scented shampoo made my hair smell like strawberries. Strawberries were a good scent, right?

It took a moment for the water to get hot, so I used that moment to check for any pimple or stuff on my face. When said check proved negative, I entered the shower. The water was still cold, but it woke me up. The water poured down my back and neck while it got warm. Once it was hot, I took a deep breathe. The cold water woke me up, but the hot water soothed my worries, calmed me down.

After I was finished, I yawned, and tried to step out of the shower. I failed to take that one step properly, and ended up with my face just inches from the counter before I caught myself and saved myself from hitting the ground, or even worse, the counter. I knew by experience that counters hurt more than floors, or swings, or even kitchen chairs.

Saving myself from the ground was the start of the incidents I'd have today. I knew that already.

The shirt I had decided to wear was fairly new, I'd got it fro my birthday the previous month. It was white and tight fitting, with a thin line of lace at the bottom edge of the shirt. I had no struggle putting it on.

The pants were an entirely different story. They were skinny jeans –I have no clue why I chose them- and they hated me nearly as much as I hated them. It took a minute of trying to force them on before they decided to give and come on.

By the time I'd walked back to my room, it was only just past seven thirty. This was the time I'd usually have woken up. I still had about half an hour before I had to leave and try to find my way to the school. Couldn't be that hard, this town was so small I found nearly everything on my first day.

I took almost ten minutes of the time trying to figure out how to put up my hair. I ended up with a simple ponytail. Simple was good, at least to me it was.

After I was done with my hair, I went tot eh far corner of my room and tried to find my iPod in the mess. It was hard, but I did it. Pulling my iPod out of the mess, I turned it one, and searched for a song I wanted to listen to at the moment.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance_

I sighed and listened to the music. Music was good.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you every single time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

The song was one I liked, and it helped me get up when I was down, or worried, or bored.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

My brother had annoyed me so much when he listened to the song. He'd said that you should underestimate a girl, because they're girls. He regretted saying that afterwards. Despite my small size of exactly five foot, I was actually pretty good at hurting my brother, who was at least five foot five.

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better... (watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not_

I glanced at my clock. Seven forty-five. I yawned once and then stood up from my bed.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should_

The music was good, and I was as calm as I was going to get. I'd be leaving for school in less than fifteen minutes, and then it would be fine.

To keep myself busy I imagined what I'd like my first day to go like. I'd get friends, I wouldn't be alone, and I'd be able to talk to some one. I'd have a good day, and nothing in the world would wreck it.

_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

But it wasn't going to be like that. Chances are I'd pull out my book almost immediately, and then no one would even look twice at me. But hey, at least I'd still have my book! If people didn't want to talk to me, that was there problem.

_  
She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

I walked quietly around my room for a moment, and then looked out my window. It was sunny right now, so that was good.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

I'd make it through the day, that much I was sure of. I closed my eyes after sitting back down. I listened to the song come to a close, then I turned on the next song.

I sighed and started to walk downstairs. Danny was there, jumping on the spot. God, that kid surely was something.

"What are you on, kid?" I asked him. "Wait. Don't answer that."

I knew he'd reply sugar, or caffeine, or something like that. I hope mom didn't let him have cocoa puffs for breakfast. That stuff made him insane.

The thought of breakfast made me remember that I was yet to eat. I went to the toaster, grabbed a piece of bread, and tossed it in.

A small sigh came out of my mouth as the toast popped up. I opened the fridge to grab the butter, and then went to the sink counter across the kitchen to grab a butterknife from the drawer.

When I finished buttering my toast, I put the stuff away, and took as big a bite as possible from the toast. I just wanted to hurry and get out of here before my brother had a chance to guilt me into driving him.

When I was done, I looked at the clock. Seven fifty-nine. Close enough.

I grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door to my little car. The sun felt good, and that I enjoyed. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad.

**A/N**

Please tell me what you liked and did not like.

Try not to be too flamey. Constructive critisism welcome,and preferred!

I'll post ch.2 when I finish I writing it


End file.
